The present invention relates generally to devices and methods of operation of devices for separating items having flexible loops, which may include attached tags, and applying those loops to a product or packaging.
Often during the production and packaging of a product along a production line, it is desired to place some small item, such as a coupon or other relatively small object, onto the packaging of the product, or onto the product directly. Particularly where the production line for these products moves at fairly rapid pace, it may be difficult or very labor intensive to place the correct number and type of item(s) onto the packages.
Conventional devices for applying items to products or to packaging may draw the items from a large roll or other bulk package. The items to be applied may be formed into a continuous roll or stream, connected together by means of a breakable web between the items. The continuous roll or stream may permit more efficient loading and operation of the items to be applied. As part of the application process, the device may engage the roll or stream, separate the endmost of the items from the roll or stream and apply that item onto the package. To facilitate this separation, the breakable web may include perforations, thinned sections, or other weakened portions.
One particular type of such item 10 is shown in FIG. 1. For example, the ElastiTag product available from Bedford Industries of Worthington, Minn., is such an item 10 comprised of a tag 12 connected to a tag loop 14 made of flexible material such as but not limited to latex. In one manner in which the ElastiTag is available, the tags 12 are arranged in a bandolier arrangement 16, with weakened areas 18, such as perforations, between the tags. That is, the bandolier arrangement 16 includes perforated or otherwise weakened connections to the tag preceding, and the tag following, any particular tag 12. And for each tag 12, a respective tag loop 14 is relatively permanently connected to each respective one of the tags. The tag loops 14 may also be connected sequentially to each other, that is, although not required, each particular tag loop may be removably connected to the tag loop preceding and the tag loop following that particular tag loop.
Shown in FIG. 2 is an item of packaging or an actual product 20, to which the item 10 has been applied. Generally items such as item 10 are applied to products 20 manually, by a human operator, with the attendant issues of throughput and accuracy.
Improvements to conventional separation and application devices and methods of operating these devices are desired.